The Bookwyrm's Theft
by RSG1712
Summary: A prized artifact from a grand library has been stolen mysteriously overnight. Morgan, a draconic born bounty hunter has the job thrust upon him as the most capable individual around, and sets off to investigate. 1 Chapter long short story.


Groggily, the red-scaled dragonborn slowly pulled himself out of bed, his head throbbing from the partying he had undertaken the night before, his ears ringing somewhat as he checked his pocket watch for the time. 11:30 am, which explained why the inn rooms were basically empty and silent right now. Morgan searched around the large bed, finding his clothes that had been carelessly discarded at the side of it from last night. Looking at the bedside table he notices a handwritten note that had been done with the utmost care, the writing so fancy he had difficulty reading it in his hangover.

"Morgan, there's been a disturbance at the Grand Library overnight. I figured it'd be best if I didn't wake you up over it, so head there when you can." - Riesel

Adjusting his belt buckle as he left the bedroom still in the state of devestation from the night before, Morgan hopped onto the Inn's staircase banister, sliding down to the ground floor in as much style as he could muster before hopping off at the end with a flourish, even if the lobby was completely empty.

After scavenging around the Inn for what he could find that somewhat resembled breakfast, the restless dragon gave a yawn as he stepped into the lovely tranquil winter light, a cloudless sky hanging over the small town Riesel had stopped by to look at the Grand Library for. As the title suggested it was one of the largest archives in the region and housed many important artifacts, both modern and old, and was a revered place which only the priveleged had access to the full resources of. Morgan noticed a moderate crowd gathering outside the entrance area as he gently pushed his way through them, his large stature encouraging most people to shift aside as he walked in, seeing the double doors at the front of the archives leading to its prized exhibit wide open and a number of important looking people standing around in there.

The exhibit in question was an object that didn't really interest Morgan much but was claimed to be one of its kind, a rare book documenting some of the earliest applications of arcane arts by the people that discovered them, but it warranted Riesel's interest enough to take an entire detour on their travels just to look at it. He stepped into the dull, pristine and spotless wooden room, the shelves stacked full of old books that would bore the average person to death simply thinking about, seeing Riesel standing by the display case where the ancient journal should be with a few other officials. Some of the local police and security personel were investigating the surrounding area, which made the purpose of all the commotion immediately obvious to him.

Riesel turned her head and noticed the dragonborn instantly as he stepped in, a frustrated expression on her face as she wasn't even able to read the book before it had been stolen. Morgan nodded understandingly as he walked up to the case, seeing the book missing, but the glass and magic-based security completely intact. There isn't a whole lot to comment about on the matter other than the police constable next to the half-elf raising an eyebrow as Morgan stepped forward.

"So, this is your Bounty Hunter friend of yours, is it?" He said, showing a clear distaste for the dragonborn immediately. Morgan chuckled at his disdain, ruffling the elderly man's hair playfully as the policeman stepped back, somewhat frustrated already, before Riesel interjected.

"Mhm. Morgan, we've got a bit of a job for you. This whole theft is pretty much flawless, it's left all of the investigators here entirely stumped. But if there's anybody I know that can track down who did this, it's you, right?" Morgan was still somewhat hungover from the previous night, amazed that Riesel was managing to stay so attentive considering she managed to drink at least twice as much as him, but shrugged.

"Depends... what's in it for me?"

The police constable interjects with a stern statement. "You're not exactly unknown for your profession, you understand. And we don't particularly appreciate those kinds of people in this quiet town. If you manage to return this artifact to the library, it wouldn't be out of the possibility for us to... overlook... some of your deeds." Morgan groaned internally. It's always the reputation over an actual reward with these aristocrats. The officer looks to Riesel to discuss the fee for the dragonborn's services as Morgan subtly pretends to drop some of his coins on the ground by the officer's feet, swiftly ducking down to pick them up while nimbly untying the gentleman's shoelaces at the same time, popping his head back and stuffing the coins back in his pouch.

"...I suppose the library offering a moderate reward for the matter could be arranged, too." The addition roused Morgan's interest even if he wasn't exactly struggling with money at the moment, a quaint reward of gold always being welcome in his books.

"Alright, chief, you've got yourself a deal, then." Riesel smiled, confident in the dragon's ability to solve the mystery as Morgan got to work looking at the scene of the crime. The container, like he expected, was as if it had been completely untouched, the glass barely having moved an inch and all magical enchantments still active as he carefully avoided tripping them. Morgan crouched down next, looking at the bottom of the exhibit for any signs of wrongdoing, percieving a very subtle damp patch on the wooden flooring.

It was hard to make out but Morgan was roughly able to move one of his fingers around the outline to picture the footprint that caused it, somewhat surprised the police hadn't noticed it themselves yet. He figured they were more likely interested in the "how" than "who" at this point, while you knew that the latter would lead to the former. The footprint is easily recognisable as that of a wyvern intentionally trying to tread lightly as you notice a few other damp prints that had been obscured by people either standing ontop of them or objects conveniently dropped down onto them by the culprit. The question of why the footprints were present was easily solvable as they had tredged through the snow present at the nearby mountains, which narrowed down the location of the culprit almost instantly. A wyvern that was residing in the cold.

Morgan walked up to Riesel who was standing closer to the doors now, tapping her on the shoulder. "Rosie, I think I know where I can find the guy that did this. I won't be too long." She showed a small amount of concern but trusts the Dragonborn, giving him a hug and wishing him well before he departs.

After about two hours of hiking the crimson scaled Dragonborn now stands on part of the mountain ledge overlooking the small town he was previously at. Were it not for his fire heritage he gained from his mother he would likely be finding the cold here unbareable, as he stops to enjoy the view. Before long he proceeds around the corner of the icy mountain path to see a large cavern entrance suspiciously close to the town. With a confident grin he slowly creeps up to the entrance, putting his ear close to listen in on the surroundings. All he hears from inside is the faint snoring of a draconic creature, presenting the perfect opportunity for him to snoop around. After dropping any metallic objects that could create noise when he moves around at the entrance, quietly and slowly walking inside.

The cavern is almost entirely made of solid, pristine ice, the floor smooth to the point of being difficult for the dragon to keep his footing, placing his hands on the freezing cold walls to maintain his balance at times. Peculiarly as he ventured deeper inside he noticed a higher class feel to the dragon's home, several fancy tables aligned with books and even some candles. Room-like parts of the cavern had been dug in as well, one resembling a sort of reclining room, a kitchen area... Finally Morgan stops near the end of the cavern, seeing a room that catches his eye. A room of the Wyvern's prized possessions is apparent in a sort of trophy-room, decorated meticulously with a keen attention to detail. What was most bizzarre to Morgan was that the valued objects were almost all entirely books. Weird horde to be keeping, he thought to himself, but he noticed the unsorted entry to the collection, an old weathered tome with a both ancient and extremely boring hardback cover.

Picking the book up, the dragonborn flipped to a random page to inspect it. "Day 152 of my experimentation. Today I accidentally ignited the small potted plant I had been keeping..." Just even reading one sentence is enough to make Morgan drowsy, almost immediately convinced that it's some kind of safety mechanic to stop random people learning valuable secrets. Stuffing the book in the small bag of Holding he was provided with the dragonborn prepared to leave as quickly as he entered and report the location of the cavern to the town. But first, he decided it would be wise to attain a good look at the culprit first, heading to the final room where the light snoring was eminating from.

Peering inside he sees a literal pile of books in the middle of the room, messy and stacked on top of each other while the wyvern thief slept amongst them, half covered by the dusty old books. Noticing her distinctly female appearance Morgan gives a slight gulp, feeling affection for her innocent appearance as the dragon slept peacefully in her horde, one particular book propped up and opened to a page that she had been reading before dozing off. Everything about her seemed beautiful, from her blue crystalline spikes atop her head to the light blue furred man coming from it, and the tufts of fur along her blue scaled body as well. The relatively young dragonborn was simply captivated by her after just one look, but he had no time for admiring pretty females. He grinned as his self confidence started to overcome him, playfully testing just how good the sleeping dragon's hearing was by gently stomping his foot on the ground, getting louder and louder until the wyvern's snoring stops, Morgan freezing in place as he suddenly realises how cocky he had become.

"And whom might this be, prying into my home?" She says quietly, but with a tone of suspicion, slowly stretching her body, the tomes falling off of her as she dragged her leg claws along the floor, giving a long yawn that only melted Morgan's heart farther. "You wouldn't happen to be here about that arcane journal I borrowed, would you? Is that not, pray tell, what libraries are for?"

"...Borrowed? M'lady, this book was a prized timeless exhibit they had on display, and you took it out from there without a single trace. I don't think you intended to borrow it." She looks unamused that Morgan saw through her lie so quickly, giving a light sigh.

"Fine, then... You can take it back. I already finished reading it after staying up all of last night, anyways. There was nothing in there I hadn't read elsewhere before." The dragonborn is surprised at how fast he was able to bargain her to return the journal, before she continued. "I trust by doing so you'll be keeping quiet about this little indiscretion and not tell any of them that I am here, yes?" A much harder bargain to drive. It was clear she intended to outright steal the book and could prove to be a nuisance for the town in the future, and Morgan is in part being paid to find the culprit for the crime as well.

"...You kind of stole valued property and they wanted me to find the individual responsible too. I don't know if I can just pretend this place exists." She raises a brow at Morgan's cunning in trying to drive a larger bargain for himself, giving a wry smile.

"Then perhaps you wish for more on your end, I assume. Gold? Gifts? Artifacts? Weapons?" She says in tandem, all of which sounding somewhat appealing... yet not exactly what Morgan truly desired from the Wyvern at this point. She gives a slight lick of her tounge as her eyebrows lower seductively, whispering now as she continues. "Or perhaps you are asking for what every living dragon wishes for..."

As the wyvern slowly crawled towards Morgan, his already expanding member began to rebel against his pants, causing the dragonborn to pant softly with anticipation as it bulged outwards, the dragon noticing as such as she stays mostly quiet as the two stare at each other while she stands up, her claws gently moving towards Morgan's belt. "Auroth." With that she starts to slowly unbuckle it and reach her gentle, icy claws towards the crimson dragon's large member, pulling his pants down ever so slightly to let his member out into the cold open air, massaging it at a gradual pace.

"Y..Morgan..." A small moan elicits itself from Morgan's maw as the freezing cold yet gentle paws of Auroth rub their way around his draconic cock, it only growing in size before she painstakingly slowly rolled her tounge over it, giving slight moans. Morgan was unable to resist reaching down to run her long, soft ice blue hair, an act to which Auroth smiled, continuing to shift her slender tounge up and down his shaft, small amounts of pre spurting out from the dragonborn's hot member which she lapped up affectionately. His member was now rock solid, sporadically letting out pre as the wyvern pressed him against the wall of the icy cavern, beginning to suck down on his juicy, thick length, the two of them groaning with pleasure as Auroth wrapped her wing hands around Morgan's back now, letting her dip her head closer to the warm rod while she was gently encouraged by the horny dragonborn.

All in the meanwhile, she gently began to tease herself by rubbing the thin end parts of her tail up and down her delicate areas, stimulating her farther and producing more saliva for her to dampen the guest's cock with as he shut his eyes now, stairng up at the ceiling while outright giving the back of her head gentle pulls while he subtly thrusted deeper into her mouth. Morgan was in a state of total ecstasy as the cold embrace of Auroth's mouth and the hot fire of his crimson heritage intermixed perfectly, unable to resist revelling in this pleasure any longer as he started to full on shove his cock into her mouth for a short while before tapping the back of her head, pulling his large erection out while the two of them panted with pleasure.

The wyvern gave him another seducing grin, walking over closer to the center of the room and the piles of books with the dragonborn on a close mental leash, before she turned onto her back, revealing her soft, pink pussy to Morgan, whose rod couldn't possibly get harder at this point yet attempted to anyways, throbbing somewhat painfully with the demands for relief. With the majority of his clothes still on, the dragonborn more than obliged to service the both of them, kneeling down by Auroth's legs and putting one hand on her underbelly for balance, the other on his draconic cock, gently rubbing it against her pussy lips to tease the both of them. The Winter Wyvern let out an elongated moan, squirming slightly at the sensations and with anticipation, calling out to her partner. "OH, Morgan..."

Slowly pushing the head of his red member inside her slit, they both let out loud orgasmic groans, Morgan gently thrusting inwards to get used to the incredible sensations of his first time being able to fuck a true dragon. Gently he began to push deeper and deeper, closing his eyes as he attempted to build a rhythm to his motions, Auroth's tounge lolling out as an indicator of the pleasure she was undergoing as well, not having had intercourse with another in years at this point.

Eventually the bounty hunter changed his position, leaning his upper body in closer to Auroth and wrapping his arms around her scaly back while she wrapped her wings around his, the two embracing each other as Morgan thrusted deeper and deeper, slight quiet slapping sounds able to be heard as his groin collided with hers, his cock as deep as it could possibly go. Her insides were dreamy, soft and wet with an incredible chill that massaged his entire member as he shoved in and out at faster and faster paces, their tails wrapping around each other in affection as the wyvern lightly kissed the top of Morgan's head as they hugged each other tighter still.

The dragon found it impossible to ignore his draconic urges anymore as he thrust as fast as he could into Auroth's delicate area, his cock throbbing and starting to feel numb from pleasure as he began to feel his climax coming, yelling out to the wyvern. "I-I'm cumming, Auroth!" Not a word was said, the only response from her being to lift one of her back legs and gently push him deeper, unable to wait for him to deliver his seed as cried out orgasmically. Hot and bountiful semen shot from his large member into Auroth as the two moaned out, the thick creamy load constantly pouring inside in quantities Morgan wasn't even aware he had in him, the wyvern's body locking up and shuddering as she reached her climax as well, the walls of her vagina tightening on the dragonborn cock and milking it for every inch of cum he had, Morgan's upper body arching back so he could push himself as deep as possible. By the time his orgasm ended he practically collapsed ontop of Auroth, the two embracing for a short time while his thick cock remained inserted inside of her, loud panting from the two of them.

"By the gods, Morgan... That was... incredible..." Auroth said hoarsely, rubbing the back of his head again. "I wasn't aware humanoids had that in them..." Morgan looked up at her, chuckling slightly before they shared a kiss, slowly withdrawing his soaking wet cock, drenched with both his own cum and the wyvern's juices as she beckoned him closer, cleaning it all off with her long tounge in one swoop, the dragonborn groaning out before he pulled his lower clothing back up, adjusting his belt back on while the Winter Wyvern was more than content to lie there once again amongst her books, smiling to him. "I think we can call that a fair trade, then. If you feel like visiting again, you'll know where to find me." Morgan smiled back, adjusting his clothing as he prepared to leave.

"Perhaps I might. Never know when I might be in the area."

Returning to the Grand Library both triumphant and satisfied, Morgan waved the ancient journal casually like it was a company pamphlet as a few officials rushed forwards to snatch the book from the hands of a plebian, shouts of shock and relief as people crowded around it to check its condition, caring more about the object than the individual that went to the danger of retrieving it. The dragonborn shrugged, turning back to Riesel and the police constable who smiled at his achievement. "Good grief."

"Impressive work, Morgan. Truth be told I didn't quite expect you to find it, let alone be so efficient in it." The old man gives the young bounty hunter a salute of respect as Riesel quietly steps aside Morgan.

"Were you able to find who stole it? Or were they not so willing to part with it quietly?" Morgan scratched the back of his head, quickly thinking of a cover story for Auroth.

"...You could say that. Definitely wasn't quiet, but they won't be bothering this place again any time soon."


End file.
